Hey Bulldog
by Addie
Summary: Ok, so the title has NOTHING to do with the story...but that doesn't matter right now. This is just a short little thing, and I can't really summarize without giving anything away. So just read it and tell me what you think!


A/N: This is just a little thing I thought up while I was in the shower (Don't ask me how, because I have no idea...). Please tell me what you think!  
  
Title: Hey Bulldog (That title really as no significance to the story...but it's a good song by the Beatles! Hehe)  
  
Rating: well, I put PG because of some bad language...  
  
Disclaimer: *Sigh* I own Amanda...that's it, nothing more, pathetic, I know. (Who would want to own Amanda, anyway?)  
  
  
  
  
"Class, please!"  
  
The large eleventh grade English class hushed almost immediately as their teacher's voice rose over the noise. Sarah was loosing her patience; the class had absolutely no respect. She looked over the group of restless teenagers, making eye contact with several of them, her eyes flashing with anger.  
  
'Why did I ever choose to teach?' She moaned to herself, looking back down at the book she held in her hands and continuing to read it to the class. Her mouth ran on autopilot, reading the words she knew so well...  
  
"...But the Goblin King had fallen in love with the girl, and He had given her certain powers..."  
  
She didn't even need to think about the words; they came flowing from her lips automatically, long stored within her mind. When she first discovered she would be teaching 'Labyrinth' to her class she had been surprised, and frankly, horrified. She didn't know how she would be able to handle the montage of memories that inevitably came along with the book, but so far things were running smoothly. If only her damn class would pay attention! A quiet murmur was droning to her left, pulling her from her thoughts and from the book once again. Sarah glared in that direction, spotting the culprit immediately. She was twisted around in her chair, facing the boy behind her, obviously not caring whether she was being rude or not, her book lay open on her desk, three pages behind the rest of the class.  
  
Sarah cleared her throat irritably, her facial features twisted into a scowl. The girl turned slowly and looked up at her teacher, not trying very hard to hide the glare gleaming in her heavily made up eyes.  
  
"If you want to continue flirting with James, Amanda..." Sarah emphasized the girl's name to prove her point better."...You can do it on your own time." Sarah couldn't help but feel a twinge of satisfaction as Amanda's face reddened slightly with her embarrassment...or maybe it was anger. She faced the front completely, flipping her bleached blonde hair over her shoulders and continuing to glare at her teacher from behind her book, still three pages behind. Sarah sighed deeply and rolled her eyes, turning back to the book and continuing once again.  
  
"... 'I wish the Goblins would take you away, right now...'" Sarah's chest tightened and she glanced nervously around her. She hadn't meant to say the words; they just popped out before she could stop them. Nothing happened. Amanda snorted from her seat and mumbled under her breath to her friends around her.  
  
"I wish the Goblins would take *her* away right now..." Amanda and her entire flock sniggered into their books. Amanda didn't notice the world fade slowly from around her until it was too late. She looked around gasping, she was standing in the middle of nowhere, blackness all around, nothingness for as far as she could see, no floor below her feet, no walls surrounding her, and no ceiling above. Just...nothing. She spun in a quick circle, had she fallen asleep? No, that couldn't be it; she wasn't even sleepy!  
  
"What the hell?" She muttered, spinning again to face back the original direction...or was it? She didn't know; she had lost complete sense of direction. "WHERE AM I?!" She yelled to nothing, her shrill voice not even echoing, there was nothing around to bounce it back to her.  
  
"Now really, there's no reason to shout..." Amanda whirled around again as the rich velvety voice floated over to her. She looked the man over once, raising an eyebrow at his attire. He was wearing a black coat over a ruffled gray shirt that came up to his chin, and a rather revealing pair of gray tights to match the shirt, his hands were hidden by black leather gloves, and his feet by tall pointed boots. The man's hair was wild and long, framing a perfectly sculpted face and two oddly mismatched eyes. Amanda scowled at the mocking smirk twisting his thin lips.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sarah hit the ground hard, falling to her hands and knees on the filthy stone floor. Stone floor? She leapt to her feet, a shuddering gasp escaping her lips. No, It couldn't be! She looked around the room, trembling at the sight, everything was familiar, horribly, horribly familiar. She stood in the middle of a large oval shaped pit in the center of a drab tan colored room, a chair sitting high up on a pedestal before her.  
  
~'The throne room...'~  
  
Sarah almost burst into tears on the spot, but bravely held them back, now was not the time, nor the place. She spun in a quick circle taking everything in, looking for a way to possibly escape. She was surprised to find a very large crystal floating behind her, like a television screen, several goblins sat around it, watching the pictures flash by. Sarah looked closer and groaned aloud as she recognized Jareth...and Amanda. They were talking in a big black room; Amanda had a look of awe covering her face, while Jareth held the ever-present look of indifference on his. Sarah whimpered slightly, suddenly feeling very scared and hopeless, she didn't like the idea of her life being in the hands of someone else...especially not her snobby student.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jareth's smirk widened slightly, this girl had just given him Sarah; never had he thought this would ever happen! "I am Jareth, Goblin King..." He bowed hhis head slightly with the introduction and Amanda's eyes widened,  
  
"Y-You mean that story is true?" She asked, not sure whether to believe him or not. He nodded slightly and she suddenly found herself on a tall hill, overlooking a castle and...the Labyrinth. The sight was amazing, but dirty...Amanda wrinkled her nose at the brown, dirt covered area and looked down at her shoes, now covered in thick brown dirt. These were new shoes!  
  
"You have thirteen hours to get to the castle, or your...teacher becomes mine." Jareth rambled on in his heavy accented voice; he seemed pleased with the idea, chuckling merrily to himself.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sarah held her breath as everything played through in front of her, the slightly warped screen blinking to the top of the familiar hill. The same hill she had stood upon all those years ago...The goblins sitting at her feet laughed joyously, obviously loving the live entertainment, people were hardly ever wished away anymore, once every few months at the most. Sarah scowled at them, their laughter doing nothing to improve her mood. She turned back to the screen, her stomach doing nervous somersaults, she didn't dare turn away from the crystal, but she didn't want to watch at the same time. Another wave of despair washed over her, she didn't want to be stuck here! With all of her being, she didn't! But maybe there was still hope; maybe Amanda would agree to the challenge and save her...maybe...  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You must be crazy!" Amanda scoffed, looking at him incredulously. Jareth scowled slightly at the accusation of him being crazy. "That would mean that I would miss my manicure appointment!" She held up already flawless, but fake, nails and studied them. "I can't go another week without a new color...I'm sick of red!" Jareth raised an eyebrow at her, what a bitch!  
  
"That would mean, of course, that you would never see your teacher again..." He pointed out, she waved a hand at him, brushing the point off.  
  
"Good riddance..."   
  
* * * * *  
  
"NOOO!!" Sarah fell to her knees again, the room spinning around her violently. She didn't see Jareth shrug with a wide grin and send Amanda back Aboveground, she didn't want to. The same thought repeated through her mind:  
  
~'She left me...She left me...No hope, No hope...She left me...~   
  
Tears of anger and despair poured down her face, she didn't care any more; she let it all out. She cried herself dry before opening her eyes again; most of the goblins in the room had gone, leaving her alone with her emotions...and Jareth. He stood watching her, leaning against an open doorway, his arms crossed over his chest, and the most infuriating look of amusement glinting in his eyes. She scowled at him, her face and neck burning red with her anger, sadness long forgotten.  
  
"Well, well, Sarah...we meet again." He purred, standing straight and walking casually over to his throne, sitting on it in a regal manner. She watched him the entire time, getting even angrier at his calmness,  
  
"You can't do this!!" She screamed at him, another tear slipping down her cheek. He smirked slightly, his eyes flashing with amusement.  
  
"Oh, but I assure you, dear girl, that I can..." Sarah slid a hand over her eyes, wiping away the stray tears that threatened to fall. She composed herself slightly before continuing, she didn't want him to see how upset she really was.  
  
"B-But I had said the words before...why-?"  
  
"Why didn't they do anything?" He finished, looking slightly bored and lounging further into his throne. "It's quite simple, really...you didn't really mean them, but she did. That's why it worked for her...and not for you." He spoke very straight forward and slowly, as if he was explaining it to a child. Sarah turned away from him, another group of tears falling down her blotchy cheeks. Jareth turned calmly to a goblin sitting in one corner as Sarah fell into another fit of sobs at his words. He beckoned to the small goblin, the creature scurrying to his feet and bowing deeply.  
  
"Yes Your Majesty?"   
  
"Please prepare a room immediately...Lady Sarah will be staying with us."  
  
  
~The End~  
  
  
***Well? What did you think? Please tell me! 


End file.
